Tenipuri in CYBERSPACE
by Kitsune Freak
Summary: Somehow the PoT cast manages to travel to the internet. Like in it. Chaos ensues and puns will thrive. T for safety. !NO YAOI! & !ONESHOT!


KitsuneFreak: Okay, this will be another story (I think) that will run alongside LP9 that I will update alternatively. This is kind of like the .Hack series, except without the game part. The following are the 7 lucky points you need to know for this story:

**Cyberspace**: (1) that empty unclaimed part in the internet (2) place where things get lost (3) where Tenipuri shall begin  
**Other Notes**: (4) First we start off in the real world & everything else that follows is like in the cyber world, sort of like .Hack where you're in their world (5) Yes, this started from a conversation involving e-mail attachments (6) If the setting changes, then a character probably typed up the website on their end (7) Did I mention that I don't own PoT?

(Badger, Badger, Badger, Badger, Mushroom, Mushroom…)

The coolest new gadget came into Japan and it was known as the CYBER SURFER 2000. Despite it cheesy name, it allowed the wearer of the device to transport themselves into the depths of the net. The best part was that you could keep all 5 senses not just hearing and seeing. You can touch, taste, and smell, too! Don't ask how. That's a plot hole. But we all knew that.

So many tennis playing people from Seigaku, Hyoutei, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Rikkaidai, and etc. rushed to Radio Shack and bought the cheesily named gadget because they were all secretly addicted to the computer and loved the idea of boasting about the fact that they got the latest and grooviest gadget in the world.

The members of Seigaku decided that for that Saturday they'd all hook it up to their computers and play it all at the same time. Unbeknownst to them, other teams had decided that as well….

_At Kaidoh's Place:_

"And it says to plug the red thing… Here," Kaidoh muttered, one hand on the red thing and the other holding the manual. After he finished properly installing the system onto his computer he put on the head gear. A screen popped up.

"Please standby…" Kaidoh read, "…as we read your BRAIN WAVES FOR YOUR APPEARANCE? What the-?"

Yes, the CYBER SURFER was indeed very high tech. It could read brain waves. Many of the other Seigaku regulars were reading this very same message and getting varied reactions. A few were the same as Kaidoh's, some spazzed out at the fact that they were being read, others glared at the screen, and, for a few, they glasses sparkled with dangerous mystery. By this time the computer reading was done, and we now enter the cyber universe…

"Ugh, where am I?" Kaidoh asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're in the cyber world," a voice answered.

Looking up Kaidoh saw Inui with his green notebook that he is never without.

"Now all we need is for Ryoma and Momo to arrive," Fuji said.

"Momo called me and he's having a bit of trouble with the cables," Taka spoke up suddenly.

Tezuka didn't really say anything 'cause he was cool like that.

Seconds later a dark whirly shaped portal opened above them and spat out the aforementioned pair leaving them disheveled with a new pain around the posterior end.

"Isn't this great, Oishi? We're actually in the net, not on it, like IN it," Eiji yelled jumping up and down happily, unaware that his voice was very echoey.

"Yeah, it's great and all but is this really what the net looks like?"

The entire team then took a good look at their surrounds. To be honest, it looked like space. Not the mathematical space where there are lines and points on planes but the space with the stars and… other…floating…things.

"I didn't expect the cyber world to look like this," Momo said, "I thought it was going to be snazzy, kind of like Las Vegas."

Everyone just gave Momo a really odd look. But they forgave Momo's momentary stupidity and shrugged and pretended that they didn't hear a thing.

"I believe that this is the end of the cyber world is known as cyberspace where things get lost, like mis-sent e-mail attachments and other things," Inui said adjusting his glasses and looking around.

"So how do we get out of it?" Ryoma asked sitting cross-legged in the middle of space.

"There's probably a door around here, we just have to find it. I say we go that way," Inui pointed into a random direction.

"No, as team captain, I saw we go in that direction," Tezuka pointed to a mysterious location totally opposite of Inui.

Because he was their captain they obediently went in that direction. Since walking proved useless, the Seigaku regulars did their own messed up swimming move. Momo found out that if you used Ryoma as a trampoline, you could launch yourself much faster and farther.

"Hey, what's that?" Eiji asked pointing at a distant location. Upon arriving closer they saw that it a beautiful floating island with palm trees and it was surrounded by a small body of water that provided as the ocean.

"Who cares. I'm going there!" Momo yelled and 'bounced' in the direction of the island.

"Momo, wait! There might be a-" Inui started.

WHAM.  
Too late.

The other regulars watched as Momo collided headfirst with a massive brick wall. They all swam over to make sure Momo was alright. Other than a headache and a pained posterior from the earlier collision, he was intact and ready to go.

"What the heck was _that_?"

"I think that you ran into a firewall," Fuji said, looking up at the high wall.

"I don't see why it called a firewall, really," Tezuka said. He put a hand out to touch it and just as he did so, the bricks glowed red and erupted in flames causing Tezuka to give a very undignified yelp.

"OW MY ARM!"

"Don't you mean hand?" Inui corrected.

"Ah yes, I believe you are right….MY HAND!" Tezuka complained as he cradled his hand which didn't even look burnt. And that was saying something.

Taka stared into the depths of the firewall, evidently mesmerized and started yelling, "IT'S BURNING BABY!"

"How do we get Taka off steroids in a situation like this?" Eiji asked confu-surprised.

"It was probably better if we went back in the other direction, if you don't have anything to say about it, Captain," Inui said glancing at Tezuka who could only glare.

They kept swimming and swimming till their arms and legs ached at the strain. But they kept going because Tezuka mentioned that this would be practice for swinging and running in tennis. What they forgot was that their real bodies where still planted on their chairs back in their respective homes. But regardless, even in the cyber world, their fragile pixilated bodies still had limits.

"I see the light!" Ryoma cried reaching out his hand.

"No, no Ryoma, you shouldn't see the light. You're too young!" Oishi went into mother hen mod and shook Ryoma repetitively

After everyone pried Oishi off, Ryoma pointed ahead, "I meant that light, over there."

Everyone looked up and saw a HUGE door made completely of white light. They all did the secret victory dance together that was followed by the synced Power Rangers punch in midair. The Golden Pair pulled it off beautifully but the others were horribly off.

They all swam into the distant door of light which engulfed them. When they regained sight, they were amazed at what they saw.

(Badger, Badger, Badger, Badger, Mushroom, Mushroom…)

KitsuneFreak: Rather short, but probably gonna get better. This is going to be super cheesy, like Amane cheesy. This is what you get for typing it all up at midnight without any breaks. Phew. Now I think I'll go get some of that needed sleep. Good night. Read and Review! Thanks.

R&R!


End file.
